


In The Darkness

by Mojjochan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame is caught in a difficult and very intimate situation backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness

He slouched down, his heart pounding and his breath catching in his throat. He was bending over slightly to hide the distinct bulge in his a little too tight pants, and as he tried to move the tight fabric rubbed against his erection. He’d somehow managed to stumble his way off the stage after the previous performance without anyone noticing what was up and he was now slightly hiding a ways away from everyone. He hissed as he heard voices coming in his direction, and strangely it seemed to make him more excited.

 

What was he gonna do? He couldn’t go anywhere like this, and the bathroom was too far away to go there, relieve himself and return in time for the next song. He felt stressed all of a sudden, but he had to do something.

 

“Kame? What are you doing?” Taguchi asked, grabbing the younger group member’s shoulder and pulling him towards him. He felt a jolt as he saw Kame’s flushed face, he gulped and saw that the man was still bent over “Kame, are you hurt?” He asked carefully with a concerned voice and as he said it the younger man gave a shuddering gasp gripping his sides as he looked away in embarrassment.

 

He could see the distinct bulge in Kame’s pants and he felt oddly about it; he kept stating at it, and without really thinking about it his hand moved on its own.

 

Just as the older man’s hand came into contact with his erection Kame bent over more and groaned. Taguchi palmed the hard member with a crooked smile on his face. Kame gripped the older man’s arm, clutching to his clothes as he panted hard.

 

Taguchi glanced around before he pushed the younger man backwards into the darkness; he pressed his body up against Kame and opened the younger man’s pants hurriedly. Kame gasped as the older man’s fingers touched his leaking member and he grabbed the tall man’s shoulders clumsily.

 

Kame felt his strength leave him so his knees buckled, but Taguchi grabbed his waist and held him up. The older man’s hand was now secured around Kame’s hard cock, and he slowly started moving his hand with a steady rhythm pumping the younger man’s manhood.

 

Kame had pressed his face into Taguchi’s shoulder and was heaving for air against the fabric of the older man’s costume. Kame somehow found some strength again, and got to his feet, one leg neatly placed between the older man’s; he accidentally brushed against Taguchi and elt a shiver go through his body as the older man gave a ragged gasp near his ear.

 

Kame reached out and let his hand slide over Taguchi’s crotch, he felt glad when the older man moaned and shuddered.

 

No words were needed and Kame managed to get his hand where he wanted it behind all the layers of the costume. He grabbed the man’s throbbing cock, which was bigger than he had expected and he felt all the more excited thinking about the whole situation where they stood alone in the dark behind the stage, so close yet so far from people. He could hear the faint sound of the cheering crowd before a ringing in his ears almost drowned out the sound, but he knew the time to return to the stage was close.

 

He shuddered, feeling Taguchi twisting his wrist to add more stimulation, so he mimicked the older man. Their pace increased and they panted loudly in each other’s ear. All sound momentarily drowned out as the two men bit their tongue to bite down a loud groan as they both came. Taguchi slumped forward, leaning on a pole right behind Kame, who was also using the older man as support. The crowd was now roaring, and near them there was lot of bustling. Luckily Taguchi had a towel and whipped them both before a very stressed out Nakamaru saw them as they silently came out of the shadows “Where the hell were you?!” he asked pointing a wild finger at the two men.

 

Kame glanced at Taguchi who smiled brightly and lied “I asked Kame to hear one of my new jokes. I was thinking of using it today. But as I thought; It was no good on an audience, but maybe you’ll find it good, once I get some more work done on it.” He beamed at Kame how was really glad he had a good excuse for his red hot face, and somewhere in his mind he hoped that he would get to have the experience again sometime, and he hoped Taguchi felt the same way.


End file.
